


choking on a siren song

by Jaybird_Wings



Series: they call clouds of space dust a nursery for stars [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen, Hunting, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Siren! Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird_Wings/pseuds/Jaybird_Wings
Summary: Wilbur and Techno go out deer hunting, but get caught by a human.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: they call clouds of space dust a nursery for stars [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127498
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	choking on a siren song

There’s that awkward moment in your life, where you have spent the whole night awake, only to see the sunrise and realize you should probably sleep. And as you’re walking to bed, you pass by a member of your family just waking up, ready to start the day.

Wilbur grins awkwardly at Techno’s unimpressed gaze, that exact situation happening now. 

“Could have swore you promised Phil that you’d stop staying up so late. Or trackin’ in seawater.” Techno says, voice even and monotone.

He glances behind him and yeah, he forgot about the mess of water trailing behind him. 

“Oops?” His smile grows more thin.

Techno sighs, but a moment later he shakes his head and walks past him. He pulls on his cloak (the one that has a baggy hood for hiding his face) and his crossbow.

“Are you going hunting?” He asks.

Techno nods, “Yeah. Can’t have you idiots starvin’ to death now.”

“Can I join?”

“Aren’t you horribly sleep-deprived right now?” He asks.

Wilbur shakes his head, “Nah, I usually fall asleep way later. I was just walking back to my room to tell myself I’d try to go to sleep earlier. The plan was to give up after thirty minutes and just start songwriting.”

Techno just shrugs and says, “Sure. Why not? Just don’t be loud, the last time Tommy tagged along he spooked everything in the forest away.” 

Wilbur nods and pulls a beanie over his head and pulls on his trenchcoat with the high collar. Even if no one ever entered these woods, it was force of habit to hide their monstrous traits. 

  
  


Techno’s right though, none of them really know how to hunt. Well, Phil knows but with his leg, he hasn’t been able to do anything too strenuous. That’s why he tags along, even if he’d rather lay in bed strumming notes than stopping through the uneven underbrush. 

  
  


And Techno makes it look so easy. He walks swiftly yet silently while Wilbur lags behind and trips over roots. Techno can easily track a deer and incapacitate it with one shot of his crossbow. 

When Wilbur tries his hand and shooting the crossbow, his arrow thunks into a tree and scares off the deer. But Techno doesn’t say a thing, so he doesn’t either. 

When the sun is up comfortably in the sky, Techno speaks again.

“I think that’ll do for now. Let’s head back-”

Techno’s interrupted by the whiz of an arrow that narrowly misses his head. 

The two tense up, looking to the direction from which it came. There, a few meters away and crouching by bushes, is a human hunter. Even with their caution, it’s hard to hide the fact that Techno is a roughly six-foot-tall piglin. 

Realizing he’d been spotted, the human launches forward shooting another arrow. 

Wilbur freezes in panic, but Techno pulls him out of the trajectory of the projectile. 

Techno grips his shoulders and hisses, “Sing, Wilbur, you need to sing!”

  
  


For a moment Wilbur thinks, ‘Well that’s just dumb, how is singing going to help?’

But then it dawns on him that Techno means siren song, and his throat closes up. He hasn’t had to use that power in so long, it’s been months. He kind of thinks he doesn’t even remember how to.

But that’d be a lie. Every siren knows, instinctually, how to use their thrall. 

He sees the hunter stalking closer, and he has no choice. He starts shakily singing. 

_ “You never saw us here,  _

_ You didn’t see anything to fear  _

_ Don’t feel so puzzled,  _

_ Go back to your life untroubled _

_ Just turn around and walk,  _

_ We never even had this talk.” _

The man stumbles, eyes glazing over. He slowly turns around and walks away. Techno and he stay still and silent. They watch until the human disappears over the horizon, and only then do they slowly make their way back home. 

  
  


Phil was going to upset. And worried. But also upset. 

Wilbur just wanted a nap. 


End file.
